A Road Best Walked Alone
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Rebecca figured, that the things you don't agree on in life...Are best handling on your own. RL\NT. OC characters, AU plot.
1. Chapter 1

"No!"

"What?"

"Did you hear that?"

"The door?"

"YES YOU IDIOT, THE DOOR!" Rebecca shot back, sitting upright in bed and clutching the sheets to her chest. Grant groaned and stood quickly, pulling on his boxers and jeans.

"Who is it!"

"My Dad!" She replied, standing to dress quickly also. After throwing her hair up in a ponytail, she pushed Grant into her closet.

"Ouch!" He yelled, falling onto her old hangers and makeup.

"Sorry." She replied, blowing him a kiss and slamming the door shut.

"Rebecca?" Remus called, knocking on his daughter's door.

"Yes, Dad?" Her voice shook slightly, but she hoped not enough that he would notice.

"Could you open your door a minute?"

"Sure."

She held the doorknob for a moment, hesitating, and then took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hi, Dad. What...Umm, what're you doing home so early?"

Remus smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Your mother owled me at Grimmuald Place and told me she wouldn't be home until late, and I didn't want to leave you and your brother alone."

"Teddy's at the Burrow." She replied.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me then, I-" He furrowed his eyebrows. "What's that smell?"

_Oh, no..Full moon...it's almost full moon...he knows...oh, man, he knows._

"What smell?"

"Who have you been with? It's a scent."

"A scent? No one, I-...What scent?"

"A _someone's_ scent."

"Oh, my study partner..."

"Oh? Where is he? What have you been studying?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame.

"Moon charts, actually. Which reminds me, don't you need to go pick-up your Wolfsbane from Severus?"

At the mention of his father's name, Grant tensed...His father would be wondering where he was..and if Mr. Lupin put two and two together...

Remus sighed.

"Yes, I forgot." He replied sadly. "I hate having to remember that..And I was so happy to come home with you kids early..Ah, well, put the meatloaf in the oven for me, can you? Let it heat up and I'll be back in no time."

"Alright, Dad." She smiled. "Will do. Be safe."  
Remus smiled and nodded, kissing her on the forehead once more before apparating.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

With a faint pop, he was gone, and Rebecca sighed in relief.

"You can come out now, Grant."

"Thank God." He replied, stepping out of the closet and into her arms.

"I'm going to have to go to my uncle's shop..That's where my Dad would call first. If I'm there, it prevents us from any further questioning or being grounded or...worse.."

"What's worse?"

"This is not something I want your Dad to find out just before Full Moon, Becca...It's something I actually don't want anyone finding out...Ever."

Before she could say anything further, he was gone, and Rebecca was left wondering why she loved such a jerk.

xXxXx

"Full moon is in two days, and my senses are already so heightened...Something's wrong with Becca..."

"Like what?"

"I really don't know."

Tonks sat beside Remus, sipping her tea, and sighed.

"What if you're over-reacting."

He looked into her eyes, pained.

"What if I'm not?"

xXxXx

She stared down at the test...Her eyes not wavering from the small, pink plus sign..

It confirmed what she had been so very afraid of...

She was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum, Dad...I need to talk to you."

Rebecca stood at the top of the stairs, her wet hair dripping onto her nightgown. The second she'd gotten dressed from her shower, she had decided she needed to tell her parents immediately...

The sooner they knew, the sooner she could make a decision...

Remus looked up from the book he was reading and Tonks looked up from her paperwork.

"Sure, sweetheart, what's up?" She asked, smiling. Rebecca took the stairs slowly, one at a time, before replying when she finally stood in front of them.

"Well, I have to tell you guys something...And I'm not sure you'll like it, but I..." Her breath hitched in her throat, and she gulped, but still, she couldn't speak. Her breathing was heavy and tears stung her eyes. Remus watched his daughter warily...She never acted like this.

"Becca, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, what is it, honey? Just tell us... What's wrong?"

Tonks glanced over at her husband, and she met his eyes for a brief second...

_Something's wrong with Becca...Something's wrong with Becca..._

His words played over and over in her mind...She hadn't believed him; Until now. After a few more moments, Remus stood and walked over to embrace his daughter, but just before he could wrap his arms around her, she spoke quickly.

"I'm pregnant."

SfMSfMSfM

Rebecca was so scared. Her parents hadn't said anything else to her that night...Her father had just told her to go to her room, and that they would be up shortly. Tonks had said nothing, even though she seemed as though she had a whole speech on the tip of her tongue...Rebecca guessed she chose not to speak because anytime she stook up for her daughter and Remus didn't feel she needed defending, they would be at odds for the rest of the day...She supposed her mother realized that this was no situation in which to be comforting her at the moment...they had to face facts, and come to a desicion...

Rebecca did, anyway.

SfMSfMSfM

"What is she going to do with a baby?"

"Grow it up." Tonks replied. "Obviously."

"What if she wants an abortion?"

"My daughter wouldn't do that."

"And my daughter would?"

"Remus, it's the same daughter...I didn't mean it that way...I meant she's very much like me and she wouldn't do that...Because I would never do that," she looked into his eyes. "Obviously."

"Obviously." He agreed. "I knew what you meant, Tonks. I know...I just don't know what to say to her. I guess all we can do is present her with options...There really is no reason for scolding her...Talk to her, yes...But, there's nothing we can do now...It isn't like she's doing drugs and she needs to be grounded...This is irreversable...Even if she wants an abortion we can't let her. She needs to think about adoption or-"

"-Or having a baby." Tonks finished softly. Remus nodded and she rested her hands on his shoulders, and laid her head on his back.

SfMSfMSfM

"Becca, open up..."

She stood and walked toward her door slowly...She was afraid to see what expressions her parents wore on their faces...She wasn't in any state to be able to handle their dissappointment...Their heartbreak...Perhaps even, their anger.

After opening the door, she walked straight back to her bed, and her parents followed. Taking a seat on either side of her, Remus spoke first.

"Rebecca, there's nothing we can do about what happened...What's done is done so there's no reason to scold you for it...Even though you know it shouldn't have happened...You should have careful...Protected...You shouldn't have even done..._that _in the first place...but, it's alright, because we can work through it together. Well, it isn't alright, but...it will be."

"What are you trying to say? You're not suggesting I-"

"-Terminate the pregnancy?"

She nodded solemnly.

"I would never tell you to do that, and neither would your mother."

"You can either...have the child, or consider adoption...or...I mean, I don't want you to have an abortion and...I'll tell you why."

She nodded, and Tonks came to sit next to Remus, grabbing his hand in hers.

"When you're mother got pregnant with Teddy, I didn't want a child...I was frightened it would be a werewolf like me, I was worried it would be an outcast, and I feared it would grow up only to resent me...But when my best friend suggested handling it...I was furious...I've told you enough about Sirius for you to realize how much I loved him...how much I still do miss my best friend, but I was so appauld he would even say that about a child...I don't believe a child is a baby when it's born...I believe it's a baby when it's still growing...Maybe that's why I was so worried from the second your mother told me...But never would I let your Mum terminate the pregnancy...I could never live with myself if I let her, or suggested to her, that she kill a baby...And so, I take the same view of things with you...How...How far along are you?"

"A few weeks I suppose...Maybe 5."

"5 weeks? Already?"

"Well, I've suspected for a bit..."

"Well, Rebecca you have to make a choice quick then...Do you want to keep the baby, or put it up for adoption?"

"Because we'll support you either way, sweetheart."

"I would never consider abortion...and I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I put the baby up for adoption...But, I just don't know yet...I-I need time...Dad, Mum, I need time. Please."

They nodded.

"If you need any help you know we're here for you...And I'll get you an appointment at St. Mungo's tomorrow." Tonks replied.

"MUM!"

Tonks sighed.

"Coming, Teddy!"

She smiled sadly at her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back up soon, love."

Rebecca nodded.

She felt more uncomfortable now without her mother. She didn't feel like sitting along with her Dad right now.

Remus sat there for a moment silent, then he looked at his daughter.

"Can I ask you one thing."

"Yeah." Her gaze went back and forth from his eyes, to the floor.

"Is it Grant's baby?"

Rebecca's breath hitched in her throat and she hesitated for only a moment.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

_She felt more uncomfortable now without her mother. She didn't feel like sitting alone with her Dad right now._

_Remus sat there for a moment silent, then he looked at his daughter._

_"Can I ask you one thing?"_

_"Yeah." Her gaze went back and forth from his eyes, to the floor._

_"Is it Grant's baby?"_

_Rebecca's breath hitched in her throat and she hesitated for only a moment._

_"Yes."_

"Dad," she began softly, too scared to look up into his eyes. "Dad, how did you know?"

"When I went to get my Wolfsbane, Grant was climbing down the rain-gutter."

"Did you stop him? Dad, did you talk to him?"

"Don't get so scared, I didn't say a word to him...I was too hurt. Why would you lie to me? Why would you bring a boy I don't want in this home, into it?"

"I-I...Don't know."

"You don't know? You don't know? WELL I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU MANAGED TO GET PREGNANT WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU'RE NEVER WITH HIM! LIES, ALL OF IT WAS LIES!" For the first time since Rebecca had told her father, he was fuming. For the first time ever, she could see the wolf in him. Ever since Tonks had told Rebecca how ashamed her father was of his condition, how ill-equipt he felt as a father, Rebecca had vowed to never make him feel ashamed; or alone...She vowed not to be afraid.

But in that instant, she was afraid.

"Dad," she began quietly, her eyes glued to his; she knew she couldn't look down now..She couldn't go downstairs; she couldn't say one word out of context, or her father would start screaming again. Rebecca had only known him to be tempermental with her brother, and even then he still adored Teddy...

Everything in his eyes let Becca know he did not adore her, in any way, right now.

"I didn't _intend_ to lie to you. Grant, sort of, happened...He, he..well," she stared at him pointedly. "_it happened." _

"Aha, yeah, oh I see how that can, umm," he scratched the back of his neck in mock understanding. "_happen. _I see, I do see, HOW LYING TO YOUR FATHER'S FACE AND BANGING THE SON OF THE MAN HE'S NEVER GOTTEN ALONG WITH CAN, _HAPPEN." _

He stood and covered his face with his hands, looking back at her once more before opening the door and slamming it shut after walking out. A small, glass figurine she'd had since she was a baby smashed to the floor and her tears flowed freely now. Crouching beside the broken pieces, she mumbled a spell and pointed the tip of her wand at the glass. She didn't care about magic outside of school right now; besides Headmaster Mcgonagall loved her; she'd have nothing to ever worry about. Crying silently, she scooped up the figurine that was shaped into a crystal clear owl, and placed it back on her dresser. She locked her door then, and turned up the muggle stereo Mr. Weasley had gotten her for her last birthday.

Sighing and falling onto her bed, she closed her eyes and prayed her father wouldn't bother her about any of this until he was cooled down.

"God," she spoke softly, her words crushed by the loud music, though they still went straight to Heaven. "My Dad has anger problems...I had sex and I shouldn't have...And I'm pregnant...I know I just told you three things you already know...but is there anyway," her tears rolled down her cheeks. "is there anyway you could fix all of it? Because I don't know what to do."

And then, since the music was loud and no one could hear her; she sobbed.

**A\n: too short for my liking, and I've probably got alot of you hating Remus right now, but chill, new chapter to come in a day or so, and it'll be way longer, seeing as I have more to work with next chapter...Anywho, please review, and I'll update soon.**

**Oh, and btw, why are we authors pushed to write so much when we sometimes get such small reviews? haha...Thanks for all the long reviews and PMs guys, it means the world and I love talking to you all. (: **

**Oh, and btwX2: Just like Becca, we all sometimes pray when the music is too loud...when everything's going wrong...but you know we can pray when things are good too? We can thank God...I've noticed when I don't pray when things are good, alot can quickly go bad. **

**Oh, and BTW AGAIN, can everyone either leave it in a review or PM me with ideas for what should happen with the baby?...what she should do, what she shouldn't do...gender ideas, name ideas, if it's one baby, two, abortion, death, adoption, raise it? Come on guys, be creative. I need some help (: And, I'm thinking that's the end of this AN? lol long enough, eh? hahah. **

**Till later, guys, and GodBless,**

**Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

"Remus, where are you going?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"A walk."

"TO WHERE!" Tonks screamed, chucking down the bowl of cereal she had been ready to hand Teddy.

"MUM!" The 17 year old screeched. He was incredibly undomesticated and that cereal had been his last hope for a meal..He was too lazy to get anything else. Groaning, and trudging upstairs, he left his parents to their fued. Remus gathered his thoughts, and took in a calming, deep breath, replying through clenched teeth: "I am going, for a walk around the village. Your daughter, needs to be left alone, especially by me. I can't talk to her right now."

Tonks stood there, flabbergasted.

"_My..Daughter? MY DAUGHTER!_ SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER TOO, AND SHE'S PREGNANT AND SHE NEEDS YOU. YOU'RE JUST GOING TO WALK OUT!"

Teddy and Rebecca had met up in the hallway, and stood there perplexed, listening to their mother scream, but neither of them were ready for the fight that was taking place.

"YOU'RE GOING TO WALK OUT ON THE DAUGHTER YOU SWORE TO ME YOU'D ALWAYS PROTECT?"

Remus kept breathing deeply, and he turned around, ready to turn the doorknob and walk out for this walk...He didn't understand why she was so worried, he wasn't _leaving_ just walking around the neighborhood to clear his thoughts...She knew he did that. She knew he-

"Go ahead, keep walking...WALK OUT ON REBECCA LIKE YOU WALKED OUT ON TEDDY!"

She had done it now; she had overstepped ever bound she swore to him she never would.

Remus felt it in his body...He felt the moon's affects on him and wanted so badly to hit his wife, but surpressing it as best he could, he turned around and left before she could say anything else. Teddy looked at his sister and then dropped his eyes to the floor, walking down the stairs quietly. His mother fell against the couch, crying and he came to stand beside her.

"He left me?" He whispered. "Dad left me?"

Tonks looked up at her son, and then over at her daughter who had come to stand beside Teddy also. She walked over to her mother's other side, and sat near her, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Your father didn't leave you, Teddy," Tonks mumbled hoarsely. "Your father loves you...But when I got pregnant with you, he was scared you'd be a werewolf too...He took a walk, like the one he just took..But he walked for a few days.."

"So he left you? And me?"

Tonks sighed, defeated. "Yes, Teddy...He_ left _us."

Teddy nodded and walked upstairs. Thoughts of the father he had always looked up to, plagued him. He had always trusted his Dad, and in one night, he had ruined everything he had ever felt about him. Teddy was surprised how much a person's opinion about you can change, based on the way and reasons you walk out a door.

"Becca," Tonks sighed, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Becca, talk to me...Tell me what's wrong. I know this is hard, but, sweetheart, I'm here for you. Dad loves you too, you know how he gets this time-"

"-it's no excuse. He's never treated me this way."

"I know...but you have more important things to worry about...Like your child." Tonks rested a hand on her daughter's stomache. "You've always been so flat...Wonder what it'll be like when you start to show." She smiled, and Becca smiled back slightly also, pressing her flat palm to her stomach also.

"I do want to keep the baby, Mum...I'm not sure if I'll adopit it out yet, though."

Tonks nodded.

"It's your descision, sweetheart. You know if you need me though; me, or your brother or father, we're here for you. If you decide to keep this baby, you have a support group here."

Rebecca nodded.

"Mum, it's Grant's baby. Maybe Dad doesn't want Severus Snape's grandson in his home...Maybe it would be better off adopted out."

"Rebecca, the resentment your father used to have for Severus is no longer present..He holds nothing against him, they just aren't in eachother's lives. Even if he did hold anger towards him, he would never add that anger onto a child. Do you understand? This child is no more Grant's than it is his! It is YOUR baby, in your father's eyes. Once he sees the child, anyway. Right now he's just shaken up...As are we all. Do not worry about him, I'll handle it." She squeezed her daughter's hand. "In the meantime, you need to think seriously what you're going to do...And I'm here if you have questions."

Rebecca nodded and looked out at the window. Two days until Full Moon. She sighed and looked down at her stomache.

"I have a child inside me...For real. I'm responsible now."

"As is Grant."

Rebecca shook her head.

"No..I don't want him to be. I'm breaking up with him, Mum. Tomorrow."

**A\n: I love cliffies. Review. Leave ideas.**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5

.I.

When the night-time finally rolled around, dinner was on the table and three members of the Lupin family sat in silence, only speaking when asking for the mashed potatoes, or meat. Rebecca stole glances at her brother every once in awhile, and Tonks stole glances at both of her children, but the awkwardness and hurt in the air wafted through the house, and all of them could smell it over the Pumpkin Spice scented candles, and slight smell of burned meat. Tonks was still not the best at cooking.

"Teddy, would you please pass the tea?" She asked softly, yet even the lowest of voice-volume sounded horribly loud. The front door creaking open, and being shut ever so gently, sounded incredibly loud also. All three of their heads turned and they stared at Remus. Teddy was the first to look away, then Rebecca, and then Tonks, regretfully. They all looked down at their food and Remus nodded slightly to himself, taking in a deep breath, taking of his cloak, and walking upstairs without a word. Tonks heard their bedroom door click shut and she sighed.

"So, which one of us is going to give into his pity first this time?" Teddy asked sarcastically. Tonks didn't have the energy to defend her husband, nor did she think he was in an place of being defended, so she replied solemnly: "I suppose whoever wants to. It's not going to be me." She added, taking her plate and putting in the sink. She turned on the water and began washing it off, scrubbing the bits and pieces of food she hadn't eaten as her children finished her meal. Rebecca knew she was aggervated, and she also knew when she was deep in thought, she'd do thing the muggle way. Rebecca wanted so badly to know what her mother was thinking, but she supposed she was better off. Teddy was next to finish, and he took the plate his mother was cleaning out of her hands, as well as his own, and Becca's when she was finished. Tonks wrapped her arms around herself and walked over to the couch, knowing her son just wanted to help, but now not knowing what to do with herself. Rebecca didn't know either. She sat down on the couch next to her mother. Her long, thick brown hair fell to frame her face and touch her knees as she sat 'indian-style' on the blue, worn sofa. She had on rolled up, dark red sweatpants and a long, plain white T-shirt. Her feet were bare, with no toe polish or socks, and her eyes had dark bags under them. She was incredibly pale, like always, but she looked sicker than usual. It was Tonks' turn to look at her daughter, and wonder what she was thinking now.

_How am I going to have a baby? How am I supposed to raise a child in this house, if this is how everyone in it acts? I bet it hurts...I bet it cries all the time too. What am I going to do when I don't know what it wants? But how would I live with myself I adopted it out? Grant will hate me now. Everyone will think I'm easy...He'll make me feel so much fatter than I will be and-...Great, I'm going to be fat! None of my clothes will fit...I'll be crying all the time. How will I finish my college classes? How will I ever become an Auror? _

Rebecca couldn't stop the thoughts that plagued her as she sat on the couch, until she finally fell into a fitful sleep next to her mother. Teddy finished the dishes silently, then dried his hands on a worn-out, home-made kitchen rag Mrs. Weasley had given his mother for Christmas. He threw it down on the counter then and walked into the living room. He took a seat in the chair his Dad usually occupied and laid his head back, closing his eyes as his sister had. His hair changed from aqua blue to a light, copper brown. His natural hair was the same as his father's, and it always went back to that when he was relaxed.

"Calm, now, son?" Tonks asked quietly, bags forming under her own eyes.

"Incredibly." He replied, his eyes still closed tight.

"Becca's asleep."

"I vote we all sleep out here."

"Oh?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"My point exactly," he replied, hearing her sign of sleepiness.

"Teddy, we can't all stay down here."

"Sure we can." He replied, pulling the lever that pushed the reclining chair into a laying position, with a place to lay Teddy's feet. Tonks laughed and took a blanket from the back of the couch to cover Rebecca with. After making sure her daughter was comfortable, she kissed her on the fore-head and stood.

"You going upstairs with him?"

"No. I'm going to get my pajamas and I'll change in the bathroom and be right down."

Teddy nodded and Tonks bit her lip, turning to walk upstairs. She didn't bother knocking on her bedroom door, she just walked in, ignored her husband, and grabbed her clothes out of the dresser. She was sure she wouldn't say a word to him, until the words that threatened to spill out did.

"You know, she is _my _daughter."

"How so?" Remus asked, the lighting in the room dark as he laid in bed, hands behind his head, and the candle illuminating his face.

"Just because she's nothing like you."

"How so?" He repeated.

Tonks gulped, but pressed out her next words.

"She's braver then you."

.II.

"Remember when I was like, eleven, and it was like a month before my birthday, and Becca kept telling me Hogwarts wouldn't accept me because I was a hopeless case?"

Tonks laughed and rolled her dice.

"I do. She was a little trouble maker," glancing at her daughter's stomach, she grinned. "That hasn't changed."

Teddy laughed for the first time that night and took the dice form his mother.

"Ahhhh! Your property! How much do I owe you? Just tell me the damage that's been done."

Tonks laughed.

"I'll give you some mercy this time."

"Thanks, Mum."

Tonks nodded and sighed.

"You know, Teddy, I really wonder what your sister's going to do with this baby."

"Why do you wonder that? Of course she'll have it."

"Oh, I know that. Don't get me wrong, I don't mean abortion or anything...I mean adoption or keeping the child...She has a big support system with us here, she can keep the baby..It'll just be hard."

Teddy looked down at the boardgame they were playing: Jumangi, and sighed.

"I dunno, Mum...I don't think she'll be able to give it up for adoption. She's going to adore her child, and it'll hurt her so bad to give it up. She'll think that it'll grow up to hate her or something."

Tonks nodded and finished off the game with her last move. Teddy sighed in defeat but smiled up at his mother and staretd packing the game away. He grabbed the two pieces his mother and him had used and threw them in a case with the others. He saw the one that was in the shape of a wolf, and blinked away the moisture in his eyes. He always used the wolf...Ever since his Dad had told him about his lycathrope he'd love it. He did as much research as he could, he peered out the window unblinkinlgy on nights of full moon, watching for that dash of grey across the lawn, and this year, (his last year of Hogwarts), Professor McGonagall had promised him she'd teach him how to become an Animagus. Now, though, the respect and love he had for his father's lycanthrope, was crushed by the disgust and hate his father held for it himself. Teddy didn't understand how his Dad could hate himself so much, let alone take it out on them...

And he was tired of trying.

.III.

Remus laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was too much smarter now then to blame his behaviour on the moon. To an extent, it affected him, but he knew he didn't have to act on it. Being miserable was a choice, and he had chosen it for too long, he knew. He had known for awhile how much this affected his family...not his condition, itself, but the way he was because of it, and he couldn't handle that guilt anymore. Blinking and taking in Tonks' scent as he inhaled, he turned over and pushed his face into his pillow, closing his eyes and trying desperately to go to sleep. Tomorrow he'd sort this out; for now, he'd let himself, and his family cool down.

.IV.

_"Listen to me!" _

_She could still feel the sting from his slap across her face, and she nodded._

_ "I'm listening," she whispered, clutching her stomach. "I'm listening." _

_ "You can't tell anyone! It's bad enough you told Victoire! I will never touch you again if you tell anyone else! Do you hear me!" _

_Rebecca nodded. _

_ "Yes. I hear you..Loud, and clear, Grant. I understand." _

_He nodded and too her hand in his, ksising it._

_ "Come on then," he replied, guiding her out of the alley. "Let's go watch the sunset." _

Rebecca dreamt of what had happened a few weeks ago, and struggled against her blankets. How she had hated him after slapping her! Yet, how she loved him while snogging under the setting sun. She didn't know what he would do if she told him...She didn't know what he would do if she broke-up with him, either. She was stuck between two things she knew were the worst things to have to tell a boyfriend; one like Grant, anyway. Her dreams returned to the calm, peaceful sanctuary they were meant to be, after those thoughts, and the rest of the night her mind was filled with talk of babies, and baby names, and ideas for bedroom themes.

Pregnancy, in her dreams, was a walk in the park.

**A\n: Becca will wish to have stayed in her dreams when she gets deep into the pregnancy, huh? HM, ideas, constructive critiscm? What should be in the next chapter? Any help is appreciated. Please review, PM, or both.**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**


End file.
